Una Declaración
by Valk Aegian
Summary: Gold está enamorado de Crys pero no se atreve a decírselo porque no sabe la forma. Tras pensarlo, hará un plan para conseguir decir lo que siente a la chica de la que está enamorado. No soy bueno con los resúmenes, así que mejor léanlo.


**Pokémon y todo lo relacionado (personajes, etc.) no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Gold llevaba una semana dando vueltas a un asunto muy importante, decirle a Crystal que estaba enamorado de ella. Cuando pensaba en ella sólo podía pensar en su belleza e inteligencia. Para el ojiambar, aunque no lo parezca, le resultaba muy difícil encontrar un modo de hacerlo, ya que sabía que ella nunca se enamoraría de un mujeriego y de alguien que no era tan listo como ella. A pesar de que Silver, tras admitir delante suya que le gustaba Crys, le había asegurado que ella sentía lo mismo por él, Gold no se sentía seguro del todo. Él seguía dando vueltas al tema: cómo lo haría, qué palabras usaría, en qué sitio,…<br>Finalmente y tras unos cientos de ideas, consiguió la que a su parecer era la mejor, y decidió llevarla a cabo.

Hacía un día espléndido. El Sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y ni una sola nube cubría el cielo. No había nadie en las calles de Pueblo Paleta, probablemente debido a los 30ºC de temperatura, que era capaz de derretir a cualquier cosa o ser viviente que se encontrase bajo el sol.  
>Crystal acababa de terminar de comer, y se dirigió al salón de la casa del Prof. Oak. Debía continuar con el trabajo que le había dejado él mientras estaba en una conferencia en Sinnoh. Pero, para sorpresa suya, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se sentó en el sillón, encendió su ordenador portátil y se quedó mirando la pantalla.<p>

-Daría lo que fuera por que alguien viniese a verme- pensó en voz alta, esperando a que ocurriese, pero no pasó nada- Cómo si alguien quisiese estar conmigo- dijo un poco triste, y comenzó con el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

Buscó en el portátil lo que tenía que hacer y se puso a ello. Estuvo añadiendo información, recopilando datos y todo lo que debía. El reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde. Llegó a un archivo sobre un Ambipom. Al ver esto no pudo evitar pensar en el que poseía Gold, y tampoco en dicho criador. Se sonrojó al pensar en él, pero no le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo estaba sola, y no podía negar sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorada de él, pero ya que sabía que él nunca se fijaría en ella, no le quería decir lo que sentía para así no arruinar su amistad. Le encantaba lo guapo que era y su personalidad, a pesar de que se ponía muy triste y celosa cada vez que le veía ir tras una chica. Decidió dejar de pensar en su "amor imposible" y fue a por un ventilador. Tras volver y conectarlo a la corriente eléctrica se sentó para proseguir su trabajo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Arceus escuchó mis súplicas!- exclamó contenta mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Tras abrirla se encontró con Gold, al que comenzó a mirar con extrañeza, aunque no podía evitar sentirse contenta al verle- Gold… ¿qué haces aquí? Te creía en Ciudad Trigal.

-Sí bueno…- respondió el criador, que iba sudando debido al calor que hacía- ¿Puedo entrar, por favor?- preguntó a lo que Crystal le dejó paso y se disculpó. Ambos se dirigieron al salón de la casa, y se sentaron cada uno en un sillón.

-Chica súper seria, tengo una propuesta- dijo Gold con una sonrisa- ¿Te apetece ir al cine?

-¡No me llames así!- gritó enfadada- Y no, tengo trabajo que hacer… además, ¿qué te hace pensar que iría contigo?- dijo sacándole la lengua al chico, por lo que este bufó y giró la cabeza. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta, Crystal decidió seguir con su trabajo. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Gold se giró hacia su compañera y comenzó a observarla. Le encantaba verla trabajar, pero hacerla de rabiar aún más, y además, su plan ya estaba en marcha.

-¿Y si…?- comenzó a preguntar Gold.

-No- le interrumpió la chica.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir!- exclamó enojado el criador.

-No, pero me lo imagino.

Estuvieron en silencio otro rato hasta que Gold volvió a romper el silencio.

-Podríamos…- empezó, a lo que la chica le volvió a negar- Tal vez…- intentó, pero su amiga volvió a negar- Eres una adicta al trabajo- murmuró, pero lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchase Crystal. La chica tan sólo suspiró y continuó a lo suyo.

-Te propongo un trato- sugirió el chico, por lo que ella se giró para verle.

-¿Qué trato?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Te haré un truco de magia. Si averiguas cómo lo he hecho, te dejo en paz…- la chica ante tal afirmación sonrió. Haría lo que fuese por dejar de trabajar en ese día. Iba a responderle cuando el ojiambar la interrumpió- Pero, si no lo averiguas… tendrás que venir conmigo al cine.

La chica al oír lo segundo se quedó pensativa. Gold conocía la forma de manipular a las personas muy bien, pero a ella se le daba bien averiguar las cosas, así que decidió aceptar el trato. Los dos se dirigieron a la mesa del salón. El criador sacó una baraja de cartas, sacó los ases, la barajó y comenzó el truco.

-Estos son cuatro ladrones- Dijo mientras colocaba los 4 ases arriba del todo de la baraja, boca abajo- que van a robar a una mansión de lujo de tres pisos. Al llegar uno se va al piso de abajo- y colocó uno de los ases en la parte baja de la baraja- Otro se va al piso del medio- y colocó otro as en medio de la baraja- el tercero se va al piso de arriba- colocó el tercer as entre varias cartas arriba de la baraja- Y el último se queda en la azotea para avisar al resto en caso de que la policía llegase- Crystal estaba callada, muy pendiente de cómo movía las cartas Gold- Pero llega la policía, y el ladrón de la azotea avisa al resto para que suban- tras decir esto dio tres golpes a las cartas. La DexHolder se rió ante tal acción, ya que era una chorrada, según ella, hacer esos numeritos- Y los cuatro ladrones subieron y se marcharon. Ahora quiero que levantes las cuatro primeras cartas- La chica lo hizo, y para su sorpresa, los cuatro ases estaban arriba del todo. Miró incrédula a Gold y se puso a revisar todas las cartas, para llegar al resultado de que estaban todas.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó curiosa y, en parte enojada, ya que no había averiguado el truco.

-Dímelo tú- le respondió con una sonrisa. La chica se quedó varios minutos pensando pero no llegó a dar con la solución. Acto seguido se levantó y subió al piso de arriba, dejando a un Gold satisfecho, sabiendo que todo iba como había planeado y que había dejado a Crystal atónita. La chica bajó tras un minuto con un bolso en su brazo. El criador no comprendía lo que pasaba.

-¿No querías ir al cine?- preguntó la chica al ver que Gold no se movía. Éste se levantó corriendo y ambos se fueron a Ciudad Verde.

Durante el camino Crystal iba pidiendo, más bien suplicando, a Gold que le contase cómo había hecho el truco, pero él se negaba y le decía que tras ver la película se lo diría. La chica se conformó con eso y ambos continuaron en silencio hasta que llegaron al cine. Discutieron para elegir la película, ya que ella quería ver una de amor y él una en la que hubiese acción y demás. Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo y entraron a ver una película que les recomendó el vendedor, ya que estaba asustado por la forma en la que los dos DexHolders peleaban delante de la ventanilla. Los dos finalmente salieron de ver la película, tras 2 horas y media.

-Estuvo bien- mencionó Gold mientras se estiraba, y andaba junto a Crystal por un parque. El sol todavía estaba un poco alto en el cielo aun siendo las 8 de la tarde, ya que era verano.

-Sí- respondió con una sonrisa la chica- Creo que debemos agradecérselo al vendedor.

-Yo creo que también- respondió el criador. Giró la cabeza y vio un puesto de helados. Decidió, que para seguir con su plan para declararse, podría comprarle un helado a Crystal- ¿Te apetece un helado?

-Claro- respondió la chica un poco sorprendida, mientras se sentaba en un banco y Gold iba hacia el puesto. En lo que llevaba de día con él y en el cine no se había puesto a flirtear con ninguna chica, y estaba más amable de lo normal, cosa que no le importaba, ya que estaba con él. Comenzó a mirar al cielo mientras esperaba a que el criador llegase, ese estaba siendo un día muy feliz para la DexHolder.

-Se me olvidó preguntarte de qué lo querías- dijo un poco avergonzado Gold- Así que he comprado los dos de limón. Si no te gusta puedo ir a por otro…

-No, no hace falta Gold- respondió la chica mirándolo a los ojos- Me gusta el de limón.

El criador se lo entregó y ambos comenzaron a comerse su helado. No tardaron mucho, ya que hacía calor, aunque menos que antes. Tras acabar ambos, Gold decidió que ya era el momento de decírselo.

-Crys…- dijo con voz suave mientras se giraba para ponerse frente a ella para verla y le cogía las manos- Tengo algo que decirte…

-E-E-El truco…-respondió nerviosa la chica y con un sonrojo tan aparente que parecía un tomate. No se podía creer que Gold la tuviese cogida de las manos.

-No, no es eso- respondió el criador nervioso, y sonrojado igualmente aunque en menor medida- Verás, llevo queriendo decirte algo durante un tiempo…

-C-Claro, di-dime…

-Verás, yo quería que supieses que yo…- mas no pudo acabar la frase debido a los nervios- Me gustaría saber si tú…

-¿S-Sí?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Pues yo quería decirte qué…- no podía, no podía decirlo, y el no poder hacerlo le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Tras varios segundos cambió lo que tenía en mente, porque si no, no podría decírselo o, más bien, demostrárselo- Al diablo.

Tras decir esto, se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente en los labios. Crystal no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. El chico del que tan enamorada estaba la acababa de besar. Tras un segundo de reflexión, que se le hizo eterno a la DexHolder, comenzó a corresponder el beso. Estuvieron así hasta que ambos se tuvieron que separar para poder coger aire. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro fijamente a los ojos.

-Crys, yo…estoy enamorado de ti- confesó el ojiambar, a lo que la chica se quedó atónita- Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que no tuve el valor de decírtelo.

La DexHolder seguía impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero ya que lo que ella deseaba se había cumplido, debía confesarse también.

-Yo…- dijo mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, causadas por la sorpresa, emoción y avalancha de sentimientos del momento- también estoy enamorada de ti Gold.

El chico le dedicó una tierna sonrisa tras oír esto, y comenzó a acariciar una de las mejillas de Crystal con su pulgar, con la intención de quitar esas lágrimas. Entonces, esta vez por iniciativa de la peliazul, ella le dedicó otro beso lleno de ternura, al cual Gold correspondió gustoso. El chico abrazó a la DexHolder por la cintura y ella le rodeó con los brazos por el cuello. Este beso fue más corto, y tras acabarlo, el criador apoyó su frente en la de Crystal.

-¿Querrías ser mi novia?- preguntó con una sonrisa Gold.

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Crystal mirándole fijamente a los ojos, para después plantarle un corto pero dulce beso en los labios- Y ahora… ¿me vas a decir cómo hiciste el truco de magia?

El chico tan sólo sonrió y le volvió a besar a su novia.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Verán este One-Shot llevaba teniéndolo en mente bastante tiempo, pero me daba pereza ponerme a escribirlo. Soy un amateur en esto, así que, si hay algún fallo, me gustaría que me avisasen, por favor. Lo dicho antes, gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar reviews, por favor.<strong>


End file.
